Mondósuaði
History Phonology Vowels There is 5 basic vowels in the Mondósuaði language. These do not include the changes in sound with the diacritic Diacritic Vowels *These diacritics are used rarely and only in formal documents ↓↓↓ i.e. The Bill of Rights norm: Að fita ó kumæk formalː Að fohæ̃ta ũë kuãmi̋kã Consonants Mondósuaði has 24 letters in all not including all the vowel diacritics and the obsolete letters. The normal letters are: a d ð æ f ɡ ɡ́ h h́ i k l ɫ m n ń ñ o p s t u x d̈j Grammar Articles: Aðan Að/om v.s. Lað/alað This was created to ensure the nature and beginning objects to the futuristic objects. Að is the definite article and om is the indefinite article. These articles are used on futuristic objects that require when made plural, the -l/ol affix. Lað is the plural definite article and alað is the plural indefinite. These articles are used on naturistic or earlier made objects that are not able to have the plural affix. Some exceptions are made in Mondósuaði. Að/om: The lightbulbs: Að hosimal The pictures: Að hosimonðul The computers: Að komhosil Lað/alað: The lights: Lað hosi The suns: Lað hodixil The houses: Lað kasî Particles: Kaðan Rules Mondósuaði's word order is OSV (Object- Subject- Verb) The use of particles are very strict and distinct. *The use of particles are only used between the Object (Sad̈ut) and the Subject (Uoðika). *Each of these particles have their own set of rules to follow. *If not used correctly, the meaning of the sentence can be misinterpret. List of Particles *These are some of the basic particles. Nouns: Tagaðan There are two types of nouns (not gender-related), nouns that come from a root or a mother noun. Nouns coming from a root can be seen in other non-related words. This is used in Hebrew and in Arabic. For Example, the root "Kosisa" means "multi-colored." (Multi-colored means that everything with color, other than black, white, and gray, are many color but can only be seen as one color by the naked eye.) In the method of using all two letter words, I can come out with many words. Kosisa= Ko, Si, Sa, Os, Is Ko- Koran (window pane), Kamo (vase), Sokoi (to shine) Si- Mosi (blue), Utasi (red)ˌ Monsitæ (Art Painting) Sa- Sauo (yellow), Kosa (green), Manmansa (rainbow) Os- Osso (blood), Mawados (skin color), Kumos (color of the sky) Is- Isa (color), Isisi (to paint; to draw), Muńás (make-up) *The last word ˈmuńás/muˈŋaɪʃˈ has an i but is combined with a make á/aɪ. Gender There are three genders in the Noun catergory. 1: Living These are the words that live like 'human' and 'dog.' 2: Inanimate These are the words that cannot move whatsoever. 3: Natural These are the words that use 'laðˈ. (Words can have more than one gender.) (i.e. the word Water "soɡ́ul" is both in the Living and the Natural Gender.) Plural To make a noun plural, - needs to add -l/ol (Basic Plural)- kah́al (car) This basic plural is used for most words. - needs to add salig/asalig (Heavy Plural)- tá tonasaliɡ (two tons) - changes að/om with lað/alað (Natural State)- alað hina (the fires) Pronouns: Mosana Singular I- kæm/æm/kæ You- axom/xom He- nafoh́ She- sæh́a It- pæs/nafoh́ Pluralː We (you and I)- kæma (He/She and I)- mǽma (All of us)- ikæma (They and I)- imǽma You (You two)- táxom (You three)- ðáxom They- mimî Possessive My- kæmi Your- axomi His- nafi Her- sæhá Its- pæsi Our- mǽmi Their- mimîi Verbsː Tagaði Conjugations The verb root in Mondósuaði is I, Ő, Id̈, Őn (moto inaˌ őnáˌ id̈anˌ őnama) The basic endings: Infinitive Tense In all Mondósuaði dictionaries, the wordˈs verb root is i'ˌ 'őˌ id̈ˌ and őn. Exampleː''' fini''' (to exhale)ˌ mońő (to smile)ˌ óid̈ (to love)ˌ sulőn (to leave). Present Tense The present is formed by adding the personal endings to the verb root. Past Tense To make a verb past tense, it is uniform to have GA- meaning past. Determiners: Kæah́i /ˈkæʔiː/ *name is borrowed from Dainese pronunciation. The kæah́i are the, a, my, your, his, her, its, our, their, what, where, when , how, why, and who. In Mondósuaði, no word is used without a determiner. (Example of how detailed this language must be). For Example: Dogs eat cats/ Alað anil koɡa lað makil. (Lit: The dogs eat a cats.) *The in a non-article sentence describes the subject and A describes the object. Adjectives: Kuh́ætani In adjectives, the base root varies fromˌ koˌ ñaˌ ud̈ˌ sæˌ miˌ soñˌ dup foˌ náˌ samˌ keɡ́ˌ tetˌ and láɫ In sentence structure, the adjective always follows the noun. If the adjective is by itself, the prefix ka- is put before the adjective. For example, The red house is good. Að kasî ruhud̈ a kahænña. In dictionaries, the adjectives are with ka-base root. For example: red- karuhud̈ˌ blue- kóiduñaˌ and beautiful- uh́iná Dictionary Example text Category:Languages